A Muggle's Bad Luck
by StealthMaster
Summary: When Harry's name is called from the Goblet of Fire there's another name smudged on the back of the parchment. Meanwhile a muggle in Canterbury is pulled through a black hole.
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**StealthMaster: ** Dear my readers it's good to be able to be back and I have a few important announcements. Firstly chapters for my three other stories are being written but with all of my other commitments they are taking a lot of time. To best describe their progress would be 'Slowly but Surely'. Also these stories from now on will be updated at the same time so that I can easily keep track of their progress.

For this story a few important notes:

1. This is a SLASH fic with the main pairing being Harry/OC. Other pairings will be decided on later. This is my first attempt at such a fic that is both slash and where there is an oc as part of the main pairing so please no flames, however valid criticism with alternatives are welcomed.

2. Ron will be an idiot at the beginning but will change, though not enough to recover his friendship with Harry.

3. This story is AU but is cannon from book 1 all the way up to the announcement of Harry as a Triwizard champion, with the only change being that the Goblet of Fire takes magic and LIFE from those who refuse to compete. After that it will change but some events will be different (i.e. Moody doesn't change Malfoy into a ferret because the oc will interfere before he could cast the spell). Also this fic will probably only last to the end of fifth year though this can change.

4. Dumbledore truly believes that what he has done was for the greater good of everyone, but because of the constant praisings and his high ranking jobs have indirectly made him arrogant in his beliefs. Do not mistake this for him being insane or evil.

5. I am writing this fic because I am tired of people mostly writing fics about how great magic is or how great technology and magic combined is. If not this then they're about how bad muggles are. I believe that there should be more fics where the muggles are given more credit and can be the better option.

6. Expect a lot of clashes between muggle and magical. As a result there will be quite a lot of wizarding world bashing. Also the only way the magical world has directly or indirectly influenced the muggle world is the Second World War, everything else isn't.

7. Hermione will be good in this story however she will not be paired with Ron, suggestions are welcome.

8. Lastly apart from my maths the rest of my knowledge is rusty so if I make a mistake please let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fuuuuuuuuck!...Where the hell am I?**

**8pm, Great Hall...**

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!", Albus Dumbledore announced to the crowded Great Hall.

The reaction was for all of the students to burst into an applause with the occasional whistle and yell of encouragement from a few of the students. Viktor himself had shouted his pleasure at being selected and had proudly marched towards Dumbledore, who handed him the parchment with his name on and gestured to a room with golden doors behind the staff table.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delecour.", a more polite applause followed with one or two students daring to wolf whistle.

"The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory.", a roar erupted from the Hufflepuff table, a clapping of hands from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and begrudged clapping from the Slytherins.

When all three champions had passed through into the room Dumbledore said, "Excellent, our champions have-", but before he could continue the goblet flared into life again as another piece of parchment was spat out. It fluttered around in the air for a moment before Dumbledore caught it and read it.

Silence reined in the Great Hall until, "Harry Potter!", Dumbledore yelled out, shocking all those present in the Great Hall and especially said teenager.

'_Why does this keep happening to me? First it was the Philosopher's Stone in my first year, then it was the Chamber of Secrets in the second year, then it was Sirius and the dementors last year and now this. Someone up there must hate me an awful lot._', Harry thought as he ran a hand through his raven hair before sighing and glancing at Hermione, who was sending him pleading looks that he interpreted to mean 'go on'.

Standing up Harry made his way down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables toward the Goblet of Fire, feeling the hate of all the other students burning on his back and making the atmosphere extremely tense.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not even of age!"

Most of the comments Harry received followed that sentiment, with the exception of the Gryffindors who were silent, as the distance between the fourteen year old and the headmaster decreased. Upon reaching the goblet Dumbledore numbly handed him the piece of parchment with his name on it and gestured to the golden doors to the room behind the staff table, all the while looking rather stricken. Gulping Harry made his way to the golden doors Dumbledore had indicated, feeling the heated glares aimed at the back of his head in doing so and slowly opened the doors with both hands. The doors made a loud creaking sounding as Harry pushed them open and whined as they closed ominously behind him creating a loud thud upon contact.

The room itself was made entirely of stone with a fire raging at the opposite side of the room. Golden and silvery trinkets and instruments lined the walls, some of which were moving of their own accord and others were motionless.

Standing in front of the fire were the other three champions: Fleur Delecour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory. All three of them didn't seem to notice Harry until they heard the noise made by the doors closing. When they looked at him and immediately recognised who it was Fleur was the first to speak.

"Do zey need us?", she questioned him.

Harry only in shrugged in response and was about to reply but was cut off as the doors banged open. Then striding down through the opening was an enthusiastic Ludo Bagman, followed closely by the other officials, plus Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Severus Snape, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Alastor Moody and the other headteachers, Madame Olympe Maxime and Professor Igor Karkaroff.

"Well this is unusual but nonetheless, ladies and gents I present Harry James Potter as the fourth Triwizard champion also representing Hogwarts!", Ludo announced causing the officials to glare at him and the other champions to turn in shock toward said champion.

Harry was about to deny his participation but was grabbed roughly by the shoulders from Dumbledore and pushed violently up against the wall, knocking over the instruments situated behind him in the process.

"Harry did you put your name into the goblet?!", he demanded gravely, his voice being more loud then the sounds of the falling instruments as he shook the boy to emphasise his point.

"N-No Professor Dumbledore.", Harry was able to get out as he managed to wrench himeslf from out of Dumbledore's tight grasp and into a corner of the room.

"Zell o'courze 'e iz lying!", Maxime declared as she walked towards the inner edge of the group of people with obvious disbelief in her voice.

"Zhat do you mean fourth champion? 'e cannot be a champion, 'e iz but a little boy.", Fleur said, disbelief also clear in her tone.

Viktor and Cedric didn't comment, watching the scene unfold before them. Though inwardly both agreed with the blonde that Harry should not take part in the tournament though not for the reasons the adults were thinking of.

"I agree vith Madame Maxime, he clearly entered vhe tournament even vhough it vas declared only vhose who vere ov age may take part in. In light ov this I demand vhat extra champions be chosen for bovh Madame Maxime and I.", Karkaroff ranted out at the other occupants of the room.

"That is impossible Igor and you know why. The goblet will not relight itself until the tournament is over.", Dumbledore informed Karkaroff.

Karakaroff turned red in anger and yelled, "So vhy should Potter be allowed to compete vhen it is obvious he cheated?".

"Karkaroff, Potter is only a fourth year! The Goblet of Fire is an extremely powerful object and only an extremely powerful wizard or witch could have confunded it! Not only that but whoever did this was able to convince the goblet that there was an extra champion for Hogwarts alone instead of just announcing Potter as the third champion! That is some seriously powerful magic, way beyond those of a fourth year!", Moody exclaimed, stamping his cane down to put his point across.

Whilst everyone thought of the possibility Snape added his two cents, "I can confirm that as Potter is next to useless with only Weasley being the only Gryffindor lower than him in my class.".

'_Only because you're an immature git who can't let go of a grudge._', Harry inwardly snarled at the greasy-haired man. He noticed that the looks changed to less accusal and more nodding in agreement. It helped because this meant that he was no longer under scrutiny but he wished it didn't have to include his skills being insulted as a result.

'_Especially with all I have to put up with all year, every year. All this time I have only had help from my friends and none from the so-called adults, except for Lupin with the dementors. Even then the man hardly ever spoke to me more than he did with the other students._', Harry thought, gritting his teeth to keep himself from growling out all the mistakes the staff had made from his point of view.

"It's obvious someone wants to kill the boy and what better way to do it than for him to be killed in a tournament that was known to kill the contestants. That way he gets Potter dead, which is what he is aiming for, and there is nothing to deliberately connect the murderer to the crime because the goblet's magic would have covered over his magic signature, making it impossible for us to find a match through the parchment the goblet spat out.", Moody's theory brought Harry back to conversation at hand. Steeling his posture to make it seem he had been paying attention when he had actually been thinking, Harry noticed Karkaroff stomp up to ex-auror and got close to his face with his own.

Karkaroff quickly turned to face Moody to now address him.

"You have vhought a lot about vhis Mad-Eye.", the man spat, causing small drops of spit to land on the other man's face.

"It was my job to think like dark witches and wizards do Karkaroff, I think you know that more than anyone here except for one.", was Moody's cold reply, ignoring the spit as his magical eye looked pointedly at Karkaroff's clothed left forearm and then at Snape at the end of his statement.

"That's enough Alastor, Ludo is it possible for Mr. Potter to not be required to compete?", Dumbledore interrupted the ex-auror sternly before questioning the Head of Magical Games and Sports in the hope of redirecting the discussion away from the potions teacher.

Ludo smiled sheepishly, "I am afraid that I do not know the rules clearly but Barty does.".

All heads turned toward the man known as Bartemius Crouch Sr, who sighed and took off his bowler hat to reveal slicked grey hair, "According to the rules any person's name who comes out of the goblet has to compete so I am sorry but Mr. Potter will have to compete or risk losing his life and magic.".

Harry looked at the floor after that revelation. It seemed his luck had struck again and so once more his wish for a normal year would be ignored.

_'And all because of this stupid piece of parchment!_', he internally ranted, gripping the parchment tightly. Turning toward the fire he looked at the wild flames before glancing at the parchment again and wondering if he should burn it but decided against it.

Running his fingers delicately over his name he wondered how the perpetrator had been able to get a hold of it.

'_In fact now that I think about it this seems very similar to the signature I use when I hand in homework-_', his train of thought stopped there and immediately a scowl found its way to his face. If it was true that his name had been taken from a homework assignment then just about everybody except those from Beauxbatons were suspects. Durmstrang was included as suspects as Karkaroff seemed to have a close friendship with Snape. This meant that Karkaroff could have asked to look at his work and got his name from that, plus since his students seemed to obey him without question then he could've asked anyone of them to put his name in the goblet without looking suspicious. Beauxbatons were not included because their attitudes and behaviours just didn't suggest that they would do something like this, especially since this would as stated by the rest give Hogwarts an advantage. They instead seemed to be the high class snobbish kind who were arrogant in their abilities but preferred to be fair so that they could be like that justly.

'_Damn-it!_', he cursed again. Flipping the parchment, still clenched in his hands, Harry noticed it had smudged ink over it but could make out a name.

"So it's settled, Harry Potter is the fourth Triwizard champion!", Ludo loudly stated with enthusiasm.

Everyone else though didn't share his optimism but nodded in acknowledgement that the decision was final. Harry Potter was to be the fourth Triwizard champion.

Said boy was ignoring them for a moment, staring at the smudged name on the parchment in his hands.

"A J Carter?", he whispered in wonderment.

"What was that Mr. Potter?", Dumbledore asked, having heard the whispered name with hearing not befitting his age.

Looking up at the headmaster in shock at being heard Harry repeated, "There's another name written on the back. It says 'A J Carter'.".

"What?", Dumbledore hissed, quickly snatching the parchment from the raven's hands and examining it himself.

The letters were very smudged and some even crossed over other letters but the name was legible enough to show the name.

"He's right.", Dumbledore sighed, handing the parchment back to Harry.

"Vhis is outrageous! Not only is Potter allowed to compete, vhich gives Hogwarts an unvair advantage alveady, but also Hogvarts gains a vhird champion!", Karkaroff barked out, causing everyone to shout and argue.

Most of the arguing soon became focused on whether or not this extra person be allowed to compete. Some claimed that as the name wasn't as clear as Harry's name then it wouldn't be enforced whilst the others disagreed saying that it was better to be safe so that they would not be held responsible for someone's death.

The arguing continued until the doors were forcefully opened and a cry of 'Albus!' could be heard from McGonagall as she hurried into the room, looking hysterical.

"Minerva what is going on?", Dumbledore questioned his deputy, worry lacing his voice.

Placing a hand on her chest and taking a moment to breathe McGonagall managed to say, "The goblet is letting off a white flame now!".

"That means that the goblet is bringing in the last champion!", Dumbledore shouted, causing everyone to run out of the room and back into the Great Hall.

Upon arriving they saw the Goblet of Fire alight with a white flame that was large and flaring widely, scaring the students and making the staff wary of the artefact.

"Do not worry the goblet is calling the last champion to the school from wherever they are currently!", Dumbledore shouted out to the crowd, causing many to look at each other in confusion as they had been under the impression that Harry had been the final champion.

These thoughts though were wiped from them as the flames flared wildly again, this time a high speed wind blowing around Great Hall causing the dimmed candles floating in mid-air to shake. Also as a result people scrambled around to keep the wind out of their eyes or their hair from being blown into their faces.

Eventually the force of the wind forced Harry to shield his eyes as well and in the process he dropped the piece of parchment.

'_Bloody hell!_', he inwardly cursed as the wind immediately swept the parchment away from himself and toward the goblet. When the parchment reached the goblet the white flames devoured it until there was nothing left and soon the wind died down.

When the wind had stopped many people were able to uncover their faces and focus on the now surprisingly calm flames gently flicker from side to side.

Seeing that the commotion was mostly over Dumbledore raised his hands and announced, "Now that that is over I ask that the prefects please-", however that was as far as Dumbledore got before the goblet gave off a blinding white light.

This time everybody couldn't see anything as the light caused them to cover their eyes to stop themselves from going blind, however this time they could hear something getting steadly louder as time went on.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

As soon as they heard the swearword many girls blushed and boys laughed. The teachers though were still cautious as the shout was getting louder and louder. Soon the light dimmed down and they could all look again.

Above the goblet was a black hole that had a white rippling outline and was also where the shout was originating from it.

A figure soon emerged from the hole and went soaring into the air. When gravity brought the figure back to ground it rolled onto the floor to decrease the impact from the fall and then manoeuvred so that it stopped in a crouching position.

Seeing that they were no longer moving the figure stood up and observed their surroundings. It was obvious that they were confused as they didn't recognise where they were.

When the figure turned around Harry could see clearly that the person was a male. He had black hair that was flat but was slightly spiked at the fringe, bluish-green eyes that seemed to take in all of his surroundings and a slightly sharp face. His body had a light tan to it, was rather muscled from what he could see and, judging by the outline of his clothes, he worked out so that he was fit but not bulging with muscles. The boy stood at 5'' 6', a couple of inches taller than himself he inwardly whined. His clothes consisted of a green checkered button up t-shirt, dark-green 3/4-length trousers, white sports socks and a pair of white Donnay over-toe trainers. In addition to all this he wore a Konov leather necklace with a double ring pendant, a dark-brown leather wide triple strap cuff wrap gothic wristband with buckle fastening tied to his left wrist and a stainless steel bangle tied to his right wrist. He also wore a beige saddle bag slung around his left shoulder.

Harry glanced around the room and noticed most of the girls were blushing and the boys were staring in envy at the newcomer.

'_Must be jealous of his looks._', he thought. In a moment though he was also blushing as he found himself making eye-contact with the stranger. For a brief moment the two stared at each other until the stranger's attention was brought towards the staff, who had their wands pointed at him.

For a moment nothing happened until Dumbledore broke the silence by asking, "May I ask what you name is Mr...".

The boy eyed Dumbledore's wand and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'seriously you're threatening me with a stick' but answered nonetheless, "Carter. Ace Jackson Carter. Now sir, would you be so kind as to offer your name in return and explain what the hell is going on here?".

All those who had known about the extra name realised that this was the person whose name was smudged on the back of the parchment.

"Ah yes Mr. Carter certainly. You see it seems that you have been chosen by the Goblet of Fire to be a champion in the Triwizard Tournament and unfortunately the rules say that you must compete or you lose your life and magic.", Ludo informed the now revealed Ace, looking at him with sadness though the smile on his face showed that he was anything but sad.

Said person studied Ludo with no small amount of scepticism as he questioned, "What do you mean lose my 'magic'? Magic doesn't exist.".

Ludo's smile quickly faltered, "But surely you know about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Ministry of Magic?", he asked frantically, hoping that he had heard wrong.

Ace shook his head in the negative, "No I have never heard of Hogwarts or the Ministry of Magic. Now can someone please tell me why I am in a medieval castle surrounded by people in dresses?", he asked impatiently.

Upon Ace's response many of the people started to whisper to each other as the situation became clear.

Ace Carter was a muggle.

Soon the whispers grew until they were shouting at each other, mostly between the students as some believed, mainly Slytherins, that he shouldn't be allowed to compete in a magical tournament. On the other hand the rest of the students were arguing that they couldn't because although he may not have magic his life was still at risk. The opposition waved them off stating that it was just a muggle, causing even more anger to emanate from the other students.

While the students argued with each other a similar conversation was being carried out with the teachers mostly between Karkaroff, who believed that Ace shouldn't compete since he wasn't a wizard, and the rest of the staff.

As the shouting became incoherent Harry looked towards Ace, who was scowling at everyone as he realised what they were talking about.

'_Must be annoyed at the fact that he was suddenly dragged to these strangers who are talking about him possibly losing his life without him having a say._', he thought as Ace made to open his saddle bag.

Ace scowled at the commotion going on around him, '_What the hell? One minute I'm walking home, then I'm brought to this middle ages convention and now these 'wizards' are talking about me losing my life to some tournament as if it was an inconvenience._'. Deciding that he had enough he opened his saddle bag and withdrew a Blackberry Q10, not that anyone noticed except for Harry.

Harry observed the device Ace had pulled out and recognised that it was a muggle mobile phone, though he had to admit it seemed different to others he had seen.

'_Advanced is all I can describe it as._', he thought as he saw Ace run a finger over a small pad instead of constantly clicking a down arrow and from what he could see of the screen it was more convient than the ones he had seen Dudley use.

Ace cycled through the mobile until he found the high pitched sound application and clicked the pad to activate it but pressed pause before it started. Then he reached back into his bag and pulled out a pair of green Beat It headphones. Placing them on he made sure that they were not plugged into the phone before nodding in satisfaction.

Harry saw Ace place the headphones on, which also looked advanced, as well as the nod after he had checked that it wasn't plugged in.

'_I wonder why?_', he thought and tried to remember what he could about headphones. They were mainly used to help people listen to recordings or music better without becoming a nuisance to those around them otherwise they would block out or quieten down the noises around the wearer.

Not liking how Ace was now smirking Harry placed his hands over his ears because if his guess was correct, Ace was about to cause a very loud noise of some kind. This baffled Harry at the same time because he knew that mobiles only created ring tones and they definitely didn't make sounds that required headphones to block out the noise

Ace noticed the fellow raven-hair put his hands over his ears and his smirk widened.

'_Smart kid._', he inwardly praised. Securing the headphones he pressed play and let nature take its course.

"Shriek!"

At first nobody heard the shriek coming from the mobile phone but as the seconds went by the volume and pitch of the shriek increased. As this happened people started to notice, first it was just a few of the students wondering what the noise was but it soon increased quickly again in volume and pitch, causing those who initially heard it to cover their ears in an effort to block it out. Then more students heard the sound and they soon tried to muffle out the noise. After a few moments all the of the students were quiet as the noise from the mobile worsened and now the adults were able to hear the loud shriek emanating from Ace's mobile phone.

Eventually even the adults were holding their ears and upon seeing that he had achieved the silence he wanted Ace pressed the hangup button on his mobile phone to instantly turn off the sound, bringing him back to the main menu.

Seeing no longer a need for it Ace stowed the mobile phone back into his saddle bag, "Right now that I have everyone's attention may we discuss this like the adults that we are or argue like these teens were just a second ago.", he addressed the staff and officials.

Dumbledore slowly nodded as everyone released their hold on their ears, "Yes Mr. Carter that would be a splendid idea.", he then announced, "Prefects, please escort everyone to their respective dormitories, may the head-boy and head-girl also escort our guests to their respective accommodations. I would also like Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, the Triwizard champions, Mr. Carter and the Ministry officials to please follow me to my office.", and with that final order everyone started to move towards the doors to the Great Hall.

The journey towards the headmaster's office was a rather nervous experience for Ace. He noticed that the portraits moved in their frames as they exited the Great Hall and went up the Grand Staircase, some were friendly and welcomed him to Hogwarts however there were a few who were not and constantly insulted him. Soon the insults started to make all of the wizards and witches wonder when he would explode in anger.

'_Not that I would give them the satisfaction._', he thought as he noticed the smug expressions the Ivan the Terrible imitator from Night of Museum 2 and the man who apparently had never heard of a shower had showed when they went passed a particular nasty portrait who had called him a 'filthy mudblood'. The insult itself didn't phase him but it did hint that this society that he had been unwilling thrown into discriminated against people who didn't have this 'magic'.

'_It's like how the Nazis treated all those they didn't approve of just before the genocide and the beginning of the Second World War._', he thought dryly.

It was then that he heard a grumbling sound coming from the right hand side of the staircase. Looking towards the origin of the sound he had to double-take to see that, yes, the stairs were moving and that the stairs were moving to connect them to the third floor.

'_If those robes the teens were wearing school uniforms then this is a danger. All it takes is for one to trip over the extra material from their clothes, when the stairs are changing and have too slow reflexes and they'll fall to their deaths._', he assessed grimly.

This 'headmaster', for he seemed to be seeing as he was at the head of the group, led them down a corridor and couldn't help but admire the castle's structure. He had been on a few school trips in the past that involved castles, particularly Bodiam castle, but they were only ruins and so the feeling of being in a castle wasn't as prominent as it was here.

Soon the group came to a statue of a very large and ugly gargoyle. Dumbledore said, "Mars Bar!", and the gargoyle seemed to come to life as it jumped to the side, revealing a spiral staircase.

At a brisk pace everybody walked up the stairs and into the headmaster's office where Dumbledore sat in the headmaster's chair behind the desk. Everybody else decided to stand with the champions and Ace at the front while the staff stood to their left and the officials stood to their right.

"Now lets discuss how we are going to proceed with the Triwizard Tournament.", Dumbledore said to the audience.

Karkaroff was the first to speak, "It's simple he is not a wizard, vherefore he cannot compete. Plus iv he did compete vhen he vould be competing as a Hogwarts champion and Hogwarts has two champions so it vould be even more unfair as it currently is.".

Karkaroff was about to continue but Maxime cut him off, "Karkaroff if zhis tournament was only zalking about only lozing a person's magic zhen I zould agree wiz zou but az it iz not zhe caze I cannot condone zhis. Zherefore he zhould compete.".

McGonagall nodded in agreement, "The boy must compete Karkaroff, Hogwarts will not allow someone to be killed just because of your pettiness.".

Ace heard the comment 'boy' and frowned at the elderly woman.

"Madam I am 18 years old.", he said dryly.

Many eyes widened and heads turned to stare at the boy who claimed to be as old as Viktor, a year older than Fleur and Cedric and four years older than Harry. Even Dumbledore was looking in shock, something that many people didn't see at all when they talked with the headmaster.

"B-But how can this be true you are only a little taller than Mr. Potter but smaller than the other champions.", McGongall spluttered out initially but caught herself.

Ace shrugged, "Blame it on the DNA from my parents.".

At the mention of the muggle term everybody, save Harry, looked confused.

'It has something to do with your ancestry and yourself, but I can't think of anything more than that.', Harry thought, recalling what he could of his science lessons from St. Grogory's Primary School.

At seeing the confused looks Ace scowled, "Don't tell me you guys haven't even heard of DNA at all?".

Their response was to turn sheepish and some nodded slowly.

"Mr. Carter the reason why most of us haven't heard of the muggle term is because the wizarding world hides from the muggle world so that we won't be persecuted as it was in medieval times. Therefore many of those raised in a magical environment have become ignorant of the muggle world and those who were raised in the muggle world attend Hogwarts at age eleven. Then because Hogwarts is a magic-only school all of the muggle education students receive stop there.", Dumbledore explained.

Ace raised an eyebrow, 'That's not very smart. If almost nobody here knows how the 'muggle world', urgh I feel disgusted with myself for saying that, works then they'll stick out a lot... Unless they have a way to modify memories then who knows how many innocent people have been declared insane because of these fools not taking responsibility for the actions of their world.', he thought, his respect for these people having taken a very big fall.

Scowling he explained, "DNA is short for deoxyribonucleic acid. In simple terms it means the make-up of your body. For example it tells your body what eye colour you should have or the colour of your hair. This also tells your body how high to grow. This DNA is normally inherited so people usually get their characteristics from their ancestors. Normally the parents but it's not limited to them alone.".

Harry asked, "Most people say that I have my father's looks but that I have my mother's eyes.".

"We do not need your description of you and your arrogant father Potter.", Snape sneered at the son of his school arch-rival.

"Please Mr...", Ace trailed off.

"Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape there is no need to be rude. If this is the kind of teachers that are employed in the wizarding world then all I can say is... I'm disappointed.", Ace rebuked the professor in a low tone.

Many of those in the office frowned at the comment but didn't respond.

Ace continued, "As Mr. Potter here said he looks like his father except for the eyes which are his mother's. This means that the DNA from his father is the more dominant of the pair that he inherited from both of his parents in terms of general looks, but his eyes and height were inherited from his mother. Applying this theory to me, my DNA is split between both my parents. My mother is shorter than my father so when I grew up I became taller than my mother but shorter than my father. Exercise and specific diets can also affect the body in similar ways but the changes are small in most cases with a few rare occasions that the effects are large".

When Ace had finished explaining many people nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore clapped with joy, "Yes that was very informative Mr. Carter. Now I believe that there are no more objections to Mr. Carter participating in the tournament. So is there anything else we need to discuss about now?".

Barty cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Yes there is. Since Mr. Carter is a muggle he will be allowed unlimited access to what he needs. In other words unlike the other champions who will only be able to use a wand, Mr. Carter is allowed to bring anything he needs to each task but will be restricted to what he brings, that means no help from outsiders during the tasks. Also because his name was on the back of the parchment with Mr. Potter's name then I would suggest that Mr. Carter be enrolled as a Hogwarts student in name only. He won't be required to sit actual classes but he can if he wants. Is this okay with you Professor Dumbledore?", Barty asked the headmaster.

Said headmaster agreed, "Yes it will be okay.". He then stood up and grabbed the Sorting Hat from its perch.

"May I ask why I am needed when it is not the 1st of September.", the Sorting Hat asked rather grouchly.

"I am sorry, but we have a muggle who has been forced into the tournament by accident and for the time being he will be allowed to attend Hogwarts as a student in name only. So we need you to sort him into a house in the Great Hall tomorrow.", Dumbledore informed the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat looked amongst the audience until it laid it's sight on Ace, "Very well then headmaster.", the Sorting Hat replied evenly. Dumbledore smiled before placing the hat back onto it's original stand.

The crowd then heard a smooth song and it was then that Ace noticed the fire-red bird sitting on a perch next to the headmaster's desk.

Unlike everyone else who seemed to relax at the bird's song Ace didn't feel anything but he did like the song.

"Ah I had almost forgot, Mr. Carter this is Fawkes, he is a phoenix and a good friend of mine.", Dumbledore introduced the pair. Ace nodded in greeting to the phoenix, who nodded in return.

Ace raised an eyebrow at the response, 'Smart bird.'.

"Now I believe that we have all had a very interesting day and advise that we turn in for the night. Nippy.", at the end of the call a house-elf appeared in a pop causing Ace to be surprised again, though he was able to hide it before anyone noticed.

"Yes Master Dumbledore?", Nippy asked enthusiastically.

"Could you show Mr. Carter to the guest room and help him settle him in?", Dumbledore asked the house-elf.

Nippy nervously shifted from one foot to the other, avoiding eye-contact with Dumbledore, "Nippy's not being able to do as Dumbledore asks. Guest room being changed.".

"What do you mean Nippy?", Dumbledore questioned.

"It's be full of weird things."

"Could please bring a sample of these strange things here?"

"Yes Master Dumbledore.", and with that the house-elf disappeared in another loud pop.

When silence had once again ruled the office Harry turned towards Ace and asked, "Mr. Carter what were you doing before you were brought here?".

Ace looked towards the boy who had caught his eye and replied, "I was walking to my

university accommodation after finishing my exams for the first stage.", Ace then started to panic as he realised his absence would be noted and likely cause a search for him.

'_Then those wizards would probably wipe their minds of me completely given their attitudes towards non-magic people and cause even bigger problems for me to solve because nobody would remember me when I get back. The results will then be me being declared insane and then locked away._', Ace thought.

"University? Do you mean the muggle equivalent to a Masters where students gain the title Professor?", Harry asked, interrupting Ace's thoughts.

"Yeah and soon they'll realise I'm missing and send a search party for me.", Ace confirmed, raising a hand to his chin in a thinking posture.

"We'll just obliviate them so that they won't remember you.", Snape scoffed.

"You will do no such thing. You have no right to interfere in my life like that. If you do modify their memories then what am I supposed to do when I go back and no one remembers me?", Ace questioned Snape angrily.

Snape just shrugged, "Not our problem.", he said indifferently.

Ace glared the man, "You mean to tell me that witches and wizards alike are allowed to mess with muggle lives and not have to take any responsibility for their actions?", he growled out.

Dumbledore, seeing that the discussion was about to take a turn for the worst, stepped in, "Come now, Severus didn't mean anything by that. He was just talking as a last result, isn't that right Severus?", his voice turning from warmth to cold at the question.

Snape mutely nodded though everyone could tell that his true opinion was different.

Ace still glared at the man for a moment before turning to face the headmaster, a neutral expression etched on his face.

Seeing that everyone was silent Dumbledore continued, "Now Mr. Carter I am sure that you could do something to make sure nothing like that would be needed?".

Ace thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah it's called a gap year. Essentially you take a year long break from studies, usually to work, and then come back. I'll use that as the reason for being here, however it won't work for any longer than a year".

"Very well, Minerva would you please take Mr. Carter tomorrow to help with the process?"

"Yes I can do that Albus.", McGonagall confirmed.

It was then that a loud pop echoed as Nippy apparated back into the office.

"Nippy's sorry for time taken but Nippy's be's not knowing what to take. Eventually though Nippy is bringing this.", the excited house-elf then pulled out a black Playstation 3 controller and placed it on Dumbledore's desk.

All of the adults and students, minus Harry and Ace, stared befuddled at the device. Their thoughts ranging from dark artifacts to ancient Hogwarts equipment.

Seeing the expressions on the others Ace rolled his eyes, '_They really don't have any clue what it is... Well all of them except for that Potter boy and even then he seems to be struggling with recognising the controller._'.

Ace then noticed Dumbledore pull out his stick, though if he were to guess they would call it a wand, and waved it in a specific pattern. For a second nothing happened but the controller soon glowed a light green colour causing Dumbledore to sigh in relief.

"Well whatever it is, it definitely isn't dark.", Dumbledore said.

Ace raised an eyebrow at the man's statement.

'_It seems that these guys believe that the world is painted in black and white. I wonder how far it goes?_', he thought. It then dawned on him that whatever Dumbledore had done had showed that the controller wasn't dangerous as far as magic, and he used the term loosely, was concerned.

The adults then proceeded to cast spells at the controller and Ace couldn't help but smirk at their attempts to find out what it was, only to frown or glare at it when their results showed negative.

Snape was the first to see Ace smirk and decided to humiliate the man, "What's with the smirk Mr. Carter?".

Ace's smirk widened as he saw Snape's intention but answered nonetheless, "Well Professor Snape, I don't know about you but I find it funny watching you guys fail to find out what that device is when I know exactly what it is.".

This attracted the attention of everyone else in the room.

"And what exactly is this device?", was Snape's sarcastic response.

Ace walked over to the controller and picked it up, ignoring the protests that were made to stop him. They quietened down though when it became obvious it wasn't going to hurt him.

"This Professor Snape is called a Playstation controller. It was made by muggles to help them enjoy playing video games.", Ace said.

Harry then recalled how his cousin had gotten a Playstation for his birthday, though he broke it the next day when he kept losing.

Ace saw Harry's face light up in recognition but also saw that the others in the room were still confused.

Rolling his eyes he clarified, "It's a form of muggle entertainment. I will not go into specifics because chances are you wouldn't understand.".

Ace then flipped the controller over to examine the back and froze at the sight. On the back was a white sticker with AJC written on the back in black with the use of a pen.

"Anything wrong Mr. Carter?", Dumbledore asked the frozen man.

"Well I have a Playstation and so I also have a controller. The fact that I wrote my initials on the back and that this one also has those same initials means that somehow my controller was pulled along with me when I was brought here.".

Ace then turned towards Nippy, "Can you please take me to the guest room so that we can see what else has been brought here?".

Before Nippy could answer Dumbledore announced, "No worries Mr. Carter, since we all want to see what has happened to the guest room I will lead us down there. Nippy you can go back to your previous duties.".

"Yes Master Dumbledore.", Nippy then disapparated back to the kitchens.

Dumbledore stood up and led the group out of the office.

"I am afraid Professor Dumbledore that Ludo and I will have to leave now as we have to report back to the Ministry to notify them of these changes.", Barty Sr said, his tone indicating that he was honest.

Ludo nodded in agreement, "Yes we must let the Ministry know that there are now five champions instead of three before the start of the first task.".

He then turned towards the champions, "Speaking of which the first task will take place on the 24th of November. It will be a test or bravery and courage in the face of the unknown. For this task you will not be told what it contains so it is up to you to prepare as much as possible before then.".

With their parting remarks the pair bade their goodbyes and walked towards the Entrance Hall, where they would then walk to the edge of the wards before disapparating to the Ministry to inform them of the changes.

Meanwhile the rest of the group arrived at the door to the guest room.

"Poppy pumpkins.", Dumbledore said, expecting the door to open. When nothing happened he frowned in confusion before trying again but louder, only to get the same result.

Seeing that nothing was working Dumbledore decided to confer with the rest of the staff. As Ace saw the others talking he thought he'd give it a go. He walked towards the door until he was standing in front of it. Reaching out with his right hand he gripped the door handle tentatively. When the door didn't respoond at all to his touch Ace turned the handle slowly.

As the staff were talking they weren't aware of Ace's actions until a click was heard. Moving their focus to the door they saw a smirking Ace leaning against the door frame, the door itself being open.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at dumbfounded expressions the rest of the group had plastered on themselves.

"H-How did you do that?", McGonagall questioned, a little bit shaken at the fact that Ace had done something that the headmaster hadn't been able to do.

Ace just raised his hands and wiggled his fingers as he answered sarcastically, "I used my hands, Professor McGongall, to turn the handle and open the door.".

At McGonagall's angry expression Ace rolled his eyes as he ignored her and walked into the guest room, the others following behind him.

'_What the hell?_', was his first thought as he took in the room. It looked rather traditional what with a king-sized four-poster bed, covered in silver silk, and two oak desks. One of the desks was larger than the other, indicating that it was used for drawing or building. The other desk was smaller, most probably a writing desk. Beside the bed was an oak wardrobe and after that was another door that Ace presumed led to the shower room. Following that was also an oak bookcase and then in front of the bed was a large chest of drawers.

All of this though was not what had caused his shock, it was the other objects that occupied the furniture that was. The project desk had an Acer Aspire V3-772G 17.3'' laptop and to the right of it was an Archos 101 G9 tablet contained within a case. On top of the smaller desk was a pad of underlined paper with a small pot next to it containing pens and pencils. The bookcase was filled up with books he recognised from his study books ranging from GCSE to Undergraduate and on top of the chest of drawers was a Panasonic Viera TX-L32EM6B 32'' TV with a Panasonic DMP-BDT230EB 3D Blu-ray player on the left and a Playstation 3 on the right.

Rushing towards the wardrobe he left the doorway open, allowing everyone else to enter the room. Once they were inside all of them gasped as they saw the extra features the room had been given. Dumbledore took his wand and pointed it at the laptop, intent on banishing the object.

Ace saw the headmaster's action and yelled, "Stop!", halting the headmaster before he could finish the spell.

Dumbledore looked perplexed at the command, not used to being told to do anything he didn't want to do was a rather foreign concept for him and so paused for a second before lowering his wand.

"May I ask why you have just rudely demanded our headmaster to stop from banishing a possibly dangerous object?", McGonagall coldly questioned.

Ace glared at the the woman, "Because, Professor, what your headmaster was about to banish was a muggle device that belongs to me as well as the rest of the extra stuff that's here.", he finished by indicating around the room.

McGonagall nodded stiffly, realising that the muggle device was important to the man, "Yes well since we have confirmed that the devices are not dangerous themselves, can we at least cast diagnostic spells to make sure that they haven't had any curses put on them?".

Ace agreed and for the next half an hour was spent with the teachers running all kinds of spells over each of Ace's possesions until they all showed negative.

"Well now that it has been cleared of all dark magic I can safely say that you will be sleeping here from now on, regardless of which house you will be sorted into. Tomorrow we will have your sorting during the dinner. Once your house has been decided then you will be allowed access to that house's common rooms but you will still be sleeping here. Also as an adult you will not have to abide by most rules but you will need to follow a few of them in order to keep the students safe, is that clear?", Dumbledore asked Ace.

"Crystal clear."

"Good, now we will depart for the night and pick this up tomorrow after your sorting.", Dumbledore cheerfully declared. He then turned and waved everyone out of the room.

As everyone was moving out of the room, Harry glanced at Ace.

"Um Mr. Carter?", he asked nervously.

"Yes?", Ace replied, his gaze though was focused on the clothes in front of him as he looked through the wardrobe for some pyjamas.

"How are you feeling right now?", Harry asked, immediately regretting speaking as Ace paused in his observations to look over his shoulder at the teenager with curious eyes. He then sighed before closing the wardrobe and gesturing towards the bed.

"Take a seat."

Quickly Harry walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, unconsciously pulling his legs close together and laying his hands on them formally. A habit that the Dursleys had made him learn for when they were having guests round.

Ace saw the posture Harry was in and wondered why he behaved like that. Most teenagers didn't have those kinds of manners unless they were a part of a rich or wealthy family, but Harry's untamed hair and glasses that were virtually broken showed a different sign.

'_Maybe I'm looking too far into it._', he thought as he pulled the chair from the desk away and placed it in front of the boy. He then walked around it, sat down and crossed his right leg over his left.

"To be honest Mr. Potter-"

"Harry.", Harry interrupted.

Ace paused at the interruption. Harry, believing that he had upset him, started apologising but stopped when Ace raised his hand for silence.

"Don't worry Harry, you didn't offend me. I was just surprised. Anyway if you want me to call you Harry then call me Ace.", Ace said with a small smile.

Harry smiled in return as Ace continued, "And right about now I would say I'm feeling tense. I mean I had just finished my exams for the year and decided to take a long walk down into the city centre to get my mind off of studying. Then one moment I was walking along the streets of Canterbury and the next I'm sucked into some black hole. After that I end up here in a medieval castle filled with people dressed in robes and pointing wands at me. Then they tell me that magic is real, which I don't believe is true by the way, and that I was selected against my will to compete in some tournament. Not only that but almost all of these people have a bone to pick with me, simply for not having this magic and the rest seem to think I'm an idiot despite being idiotic themselves.".

"Well one of my muggleborn, a magical person born from muggles, friends said that wizards and witches don't have an ounce of logic.", Harry finished with a chuckle, though inwardly he was slightly worried about Ace's comment on magic.

Ace, oblivious to Harry's worry, laughed also, his tense posture from before dissipating to give a more relaxed feeling to overcome him. He then walked over to the bed where his bag was and pulled out his mobile again to look at the time. It showed 11:30pm and Ace decided that it was best he got some rest so that he could be better prepared for his 'sorting' tomorrow.

"I believe you should get a move on Harry. Dumbledore mentioned there were a few rules I don't need to follow and though I am probably exempt from the curfew here, if there is one, I don't believe the same applies to you."

Harry blushed, embarrassed that they had been talking for so long that he was now breaking curfew, "I can make it back to my common room, so you don't have to worry about me.", he said rather timidly.

Ace's expression turned to one of concern, "Okay Harry, but don't be afraid to ask me for help. I may not have much knowledge about this place and I may not have this 'magic' but it doesn't mean I am to be avoided if you need someone to talk to.".

Harry smile returned at Ace's assurance before he said goodbye and walked out the room, leaving the room in silence with only Ace left to stare at the closed door. Sighing Ace returned the chair to the desk before getting changed, brushed his teeth and went to bed.

'_Hopefully tomorrow will be better._', he hoped inwardly as his eyes closed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

When Harry reached the common room he was immediately met with the sight of the almost the entirety of Gryffindor house in the middle of a large party. He was momentarily confused at the display but when he turned his eyes to something above them they came upon a large banner that read 'Way to go Harry!'. When it dawned on him what the party was about Harry scowled and strode towards the stairs to the dormitories, pointedly ignoring the commotion he had left in his wake.

'_Hopefully Ron and Hermione are waiting for me upstairs._', he thought as he ascended and soon found the door to the fourth-year boys dormitory.

Opening the door he was dismayed to find that Hermione was not there but Ron was. Before he could utter a word though he was immediately accosted by Ron, who had been standing next to Harry's bed and waiting for said person to arrive.

"How did you get into the tournament?", he angrily demanded of his friend.

Harry flinched at his friend's aggressive question, he already had about three-quarters of the school and the entire foreign delegates calling him a cheat or liar, what he didn't need was for one of his friends to also be against him.

"Ron I didn't put my name into the goblet okay. Somebody else did it because, according to Professor Moody, someone's out to kill me and make it look like an accident.", Harry explained, hoping Ron would understand his predicament.

"I don't bloody believe it. You entered the tournament without even letting your best mate in on it so that you could grab the money and fame for yourself. What's the matter Potter, scared that others will steal the bloody spotlight?", Ron ranted at his now ex-friend.

By the time the redhead had finished Harry was staring at him with wide and shocked eyes. He couldn't comprehend it that given everything him, Ron and Hermione had gone through the teen couldn't get passed his jealousy.

'_It seems that all those times he has been ignored have made him bitter and it's now showing._', Harry thought sadly.

Sighing he replied, "Is this what you truly believe? That after being forced to save the Philospher's Stone, because the professors didn't believe us and Dumbledore had left Hogwarts, I wanted to be given the limelight? That after being forced to save your sister from the Chamber of Secrets, because Lockheart was a fraud and Dumbledore had been removed from Hogwarts, that I wanted to be given the attention despite your involvement?".

The responding nod was all it took for Harry to realise he had lost his friend completely

Making eye-contact with Ron, Harry said coldly, "Then we have nothing more to say to each other Weasley. Now would you please leave me alone?".

"Whatever.", was Ron's last remark as he walked over and sat on his bed. He then forcefully pulled the drapes around his bed.

Shaking his head Harry did the same and went to bed, hoping that Hermione wouldn't be the same as Ron tomorrow.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"My Lord everything has, for the most part, gone according to plan. Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire and he is now the fourth champion.", Peter Pettigrew stuttered out to the weakened form of Voldemort.

"Good, but what is this complication Wormtail?", Voldemort hissed.

"It would appear that due to a smudged but eligible name on the back of Potter's parchment a muggle was transported to Hogwarts via the goblet. It has been decided that the muggle will compete. Also due to his inability to use magic he has been granted the use of anything he brings to the tasks but no more than that.", the snivelling man replied.

"Well while this is a minor setback it will be nothing worth worrying over. The filth will probably be killed in the first task the minute he steps into the arena, don't you agree?"

"Yes my Lord."

"But you and Barty still failed to carry out my orders exactly so, Crucio!"

* * *

**Back at Hogwarts...**

Whilst all of this was going on Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were also discussing the current situation.

"That man has the worst manners I have ever seen. His parents must not have raised him properly at all.", McGonagall raved at the two other adults in the room. One of which was smirking whilst the other calmly watched his deputy.

"You're just angry because he embarrassed you with the hand comment and his comeback to your question earlier Minerva.", an amused Snape commented towards the transifguration teacher.

McGonagall was about to turn her ire towards the smirking potions teacher but was stopped by the headmaster.

"Enough Minerva, Severus. We cannot afford to squabble amongst ourselves whilst our guests are here. It wouldn't do to show such conflict and then have it used against us in the future. Is that clear?", Dumbledore asked.

Begrudgingly the two nodded and seeing the argument halted Dumbledore decided to switch topics.

"Now then what are we to do about Mr. Carter?"

"Do nothing headmaster. So long as he doesn't do anything to cause a concern it won't matter what he does because he'll be dead come the first task.", Snape offered.

Nodding in understanding Dumbledore then turned towards McGonagall and asked, "And you Minerva?".

Surprisingly McGongall agreed with Snape, "I must admit that Severus's idea seems most probable at the moment. Since Mr. Carter doesn't possess magic I cannot see a reason as to why we should worry about him. He can't do the things the students get up to within this castle and if he does cause trouble then we can easily subdue him.".

For the next couple of the minutes the trio discussed all the changes that would need to be made to the tournament to accommodate the additions of Ace and Harry. At moment the only part that needed to be changed was that they now needed five dragons instead of three they had originally arranged for. All the while none of them knew how, due to their own ignorance to the muggle world, they would soon be eating those words and wished to have not underestimated what Ace could do.


	2. Chapter 2: So it wasn't a dream?

**StealthMaster**: First of all I would like to apologise for the long update but other problems seem to spring up one after the other. Also in one of my other stories I mentioned about updating stories all at the same time. Unfortunately this will not be happening. The good news though is that the next chapter to 'The Consequences of Exiling Naruto Uzumaki' and 'When Two Worlds Collide' are close to being finished so expect them to be updated in about a week from now. On the other hand I am suffering from writer's block for 'Wraith of the Swirling Tides' so don't expect that to be updated for some time.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the oc character himself.

* * *

**Chapter 2: So it wasn't a dream?**

When Harry woke up the next morning, the first thing he heard was the snoring of his ex-friend. Deciding to ignore the redhead Harry made his way to the bathroom to take care of his morning rituals. When he was dressed in his school robes he was just about ready to leave the dormitory when he noticed that he was the only one up and judging by the sun just peeking over the horizon he could guess that it was about five o'clock. He found it a bit odd that he had woken up at such a time as he would usually be one of the last to wake up at about seven.

'_Then again considering I didn't have any nightmares last night I suppose this would be the result._', he thought with a sigh. Heading into the common room he saw that nobody from the other dormitories were awake either.

_'Guess they must still be asleep._', he contemplated on waiting for Hermione but decided against it. Knowing the Gryffindors, anybody he met would try and coax the information from him on how he had supposedly entered the tournament, even though he didn't enter voluntarily.

Walking out of the common room at a relaxed pace he began to make his way towards the Great Hall for breakfast, even if it didn't start until about two hours from now. As he walked down the stairs he felt rather comfortable with the silence of the castle since he hadn't slept in and would usually be walking when everybody else was. It was nice to move about without people openly staring at him and whispering about him.

* * *

Upon entering the Great Hall he saw that the place was bare except for the tables, benches and a person sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry initially wondered who else would be up at this hour but soon recognised it to be Ace. Said man looked up at the sound of the doors opening, wondering who else had turned up. When he saw that it was the boy, Harry Potter he remembered, from last night he gave a small smile and waved in greeting.

"Morning Harry, what are you doing up so early?," he asked the boy, who walked down the table until he was sitting opposite him.

"I could ask you the same thing?", Harry countered.

"Well I have a routine that I use for just about every day of my life. I go to bed at about nine or ten and wake up at about five or six. It's a routine that makes sure I have enough time to fully wake up, eat breakfast, clean myself, get dressed and leave for school, whilst making sure I gain the necessary eight hours of the sleep the average person needs.", Ace explained, waiting for his companion's response.

Harry thought about what Ace had said and realised that it was a rather secure way of making sure that he wouldn't be in trouble with his school for being late and making sure that he didn't have a lot of stress.

'_Though it does seem kind of boring and a little bit too reliant on waking up at a specific time._', he thought. He was broken out of his thoughts when Ace asked a question.

"So why did you get up at this hour?"

"Well it's because I didn't have any nightmares and so I wasn't forced to wake up in the middle of the night.", Harry answered.

Ace's expression changed to being concerned and he was about to comment on his worries but stopped himself when he saw that Harry had an expectant look on his face. Instead he decided to keep quiet. The pair sat in silence for a few a minutes, the atmosphere being rather tense.

"So what kind of routine do you have here at this school of yours?", Ace asked and breaking the tension in the process.

Harry smiled gratefully at the change of subject and soon the two had settled into conversing about their everyday lives. How Harry's life had been after his introduction to the magical world and how Ace went on from school to university. Ace was very surprised and a little bit suspicious at the things Harry talked about. Trolls, dark lords, huge snakes and giant spiders were not things that people like Harry should have to deal with unless it was in his employment contract, which of course Harry was too young for. What really got Ace on edge though was the incompetence shown by the Ministry and the school staff, it seemed that he would have to watch his back when it came down to them.

Harry meanwhile was very enthralled at Ace's story. It might seem boring to the any normal person but to someone who hasn't had the chance to see what computers could do and the enjoyment people get when playing sports, Harry was very interested. It even got him wondering about what kind of life he would have had if he stayed in the muggle world and wasn't living at his relatives. The conversation lasted so long that it ended up lasting until seven, when more people started to arrive in the Great Hall. The Gryffindors gave a positive greeting either being verbal or a wave or smile, the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs glared heatedly at the two and the Ravenclaws were neutral towards them.

As everyone started to chat amongst themselves Ace asked about the house system.

"Why do you all have these houses?"

"It's because of the founders of the school.", a voice spoke before Harry could answer. Looking to who had spoken, Harry recognised the person turned out to be Hermione, who took the seat on Harry's right.

"Can you elaborate on that?", Ace questioned. Hermione nodded.

"Sure, the school was founded by four people in around 990 AD. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They are referred to as the Four Founders-", before Hermione could continue though, Ace was chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny.", she demanded. It took a few seconds for Ace to stop but when he did he gave a smirk at the girl.

"It's just that that was the most funny use alliteration that I have seen.", he replied.

"What's alliteration?", Harry asked. For a moment Ace was silent as he just gaped at the boy. When he caught himself staring he coughed a little before speaking.

"Alliteration is when two words used together have the same first letter. Take the names of the founders for this instance. Godric Gryffindor, both words start with a G, Helga Hufflepuff, H, Rowena Ravenclaw, R, and Salazar Slytherin, S. This is alliteration and would have been something you learned about if you went to muggle school.", Ace explained to the confused teen, wondering how many times he would need to explain his words. Harry's response was to blush in embarrassment and Hermione to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes well, in memory of their actions the students were split into four houses on the first day of term, each house having a few specific attributes. Hufflepuff are known for loyalty, hard work and fair play, Ravenclaws are known for intelligence and wit, Gryffindors are known for bravey and courage and Slytherin for cunning and ambition. However ever since then these official attributes have been warped by personal opinion. Gryffindors for being bullheaded and foolish, Ravenclaws for being book worms, Slytherins for dark witches and wizards and Hufflepuff are the dumb ones.", Hermione finished lecturing.

Ace raised an eyebrow at the lecture Hermione gained and looked away in thought as he compared each of the houses and the probabilities of him being put into them. He quickly realised that given the hostility from the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs he was more likely to be put into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

'_Though this whole idea of splitting up the students into houses sounds like a bad idea. The future of a child being already assumed as soon as they are placed in a house. This seems like the perfect scenario that Abraham Lincoln was talking about when he said 'A house divided against itself, cannot stand'._', he thought as he observed Harry and Hermione talking about Ron and his argument with Harry that ultimately killed their friendship.

"Are you sure that you and Ron can't forgive each other?", Hermione asked tiredly.

"No Hermione! He has known me for nearly four years now. For him to think I would actually want to be in this tournament means he is either a total retard, which we know he is not, or his jealously has finally reached its peak. I tell you I am more likely to hex him, next time I see him so please just accept it Hermione that Ron and I are no longer friends.", Harry snapped at his friend, who scowled but otherwise didn't respond.

It wasn't for another fifteen minutes before the staff arrived and started taking their seats. When everyone was now seated, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to begin his announcement.

"Good morning everyone. Now today I have two announcements I would like to make before we eat. First due to reasons outside of their control, Harry Potter and Ace Carter will be participating in the Triwizard Tournament as Hogwarts champions alongside Cedric Diggory...", he announced, getting clapping from the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors but silent from everyone else. Dumbledore continued though even as the tension in the Great Hall increased to almost unbearable levels.

"...Secondly due to his position as a Hogwarts champion Mr. Carter must be sorted into a house to make sure the rules of the Goblet of Fire have been met.", as soon as the words have finished coming from Dumbledore's mouth the room exploded into protests and insults coming from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. When the onslaught didn't seem to die, Dumbledore lost his grandfatherly expression. In its place was one of an angry headmaster. He pulled out his wand and let off some red sparks.

Almost instantly the entire commotion ceased as the students saw the angry expression their headmaster had. Many of them had never seen the man become this strict and so it was a pretty large shock when it did happen. Seeing that they had become silent Dumbledore started to speak again.

"What has happened has happened and nothing can be done to change it. We had no choice but to accept them as champions or risk the consequences at the hands of the Goblet of Fire. The Sorting will commence tonight at dinner.", he said, conveniently forgetting to add that they hadn't entered their names at all and that someone else had. Something that passed over most of those present, but not by Ace. Looking away from the headmaster Ace mused over the man's omission of that part of the truth.

'_Why the hell isn't he mentioning that our whole participation is forced!_', he thought furiously.

Harry had noticed Ace's action and wondered what was wrong.

'_What's got him on edge?_', he asked himself mentally.

"...Now that it has been decided that Mr. Carter will be attending at Hogwarts as a student in name only. He will not have to follow every rule such as the curfew or class attendance but there are a few he will need to adhere to. Also even though he doesn't need to attend classes he can sit in on classes if he wants provided no tests or important events are taking place.", Dumbledore concluded, sitting down back into his throne-like chair. The rest of staff, including the head teachers for both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, looked rather unhappy at the decision even though they already knew beforehand. The least unhappy being Flitwick, who looked indifferent, and the most unhappy being Karkaroff, who was glaring at anyone who dared to look at him in the eye.

"So, now that that has been decided I believe it is time for our breakfast. So without further ado tuck in.", Dumbledore announced. Clapping his hands together, the tables that were once bare now had heaps upon heaps of food.

* * *

Harry smirked at the shocked look on Ace's face as the food appeared. It reminded him of the time where he had first seen food appear in front of him. Looking away from Ace after having his moment of fun, Harry picked up some bacon and eggs and placed them on his plate.

Ace was initially shocked at the sudden appearance of food, after all it wasn't every day you saw food just flash in front of your eyes. When the shock had died down Ace started to look at the food that was in front of him on the table.

'_Most of this food is fatty food, isn't there any fruit or cereal here. I mean, bacon, eggs, baked beans, toast. Sure their all good in rather small quantities at breakfast but that is usually followed by exercise in the form of walking or cycling, having so much in the morning cannot be healthy... What the hell is that ginger doing?! That's like his third helping._', Ace thought, disgusted at the diet these people seemed to have and their utter disregard for their body's' health. Scanning the rest of the table he tried to spot any fruit or cereal. Sighing when there wasn't a single piece of either on the table Ace resigned himself to having some baked beans on toast, mentally vowing to visit a Tesco or Sainsbury and buy himself some ingredients to make himself food on the way back from the university, rather than rely on what Hogwarts provided.

'_Though I will need to find the kitchen here in this place first._', Ace concluded, taking a sip from the goblet next to him absentmindedly. As soon as he tasted the liquid he immediately coughed as the sweetness from the pumpkin juice assaulted his taste buds. This earned him a few looks from those around him but it was Hermione who actually voice the question.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just the taste caught me off guard. What is this drink anyway?", Ace inquired, tilting his head to indicate the goblet in his hand.

"Pumpkin juice.", Hermione replied. Nodding Ace took an experimental taste, finding it good he nodded his head again, causing everyone to go back to their own food. A moment or two later Ace decided that although pumpkin juice was very tasteful, it had quite a bit of sugar in it.

'_Definitely not good for the teeth if I have to keep drinking this every day. I'll see if I can ask the chef here to put a jug of water out next time._', he thought. Suddenly he felt two hands clasp onto his shoulders and he stiffened at the foreign touch. Turning around he saw two identically ginger teens grinning down mischievously at him. They slightly resembled the ginger porker that had especially disgusted him before but they appeared to be older in appearance.

'_Siblings perhaps._', he inwardly wondered. Before he could continue his wondering though, one of the twins started to speak.

"Well what do we have here Forge?", George asked his twin.

"A muggle if I am correct Gred.", Fred answered.

"So Ace tell us how-", George started.

"-do you like the Hogwarts experience?", Fred finished.

"Well I would say rather surprising at the moment. Why?", Aced replied, raising an eyebrow at the way one twin would finish what the other had started saying. If this was going to happen every time he talked to them then his neck was going to be aching a lot.

"Oh we just wanted to inform you-", Fred started this time.

"-that although you have nothing to fear from most of the Gryffindors and Raveclaws-"

"-the same cannot be said for the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs-"

"-so now that you know of the most prominent dangers of this castle-"

"-we are known as Fred-"

"-and George Weasley-"

"-the boy who you were looking at in disgust is our ickle Ronnikins-"

"-we also have a sister, Ginny-"

"-and you obviously know ickle Harrikins Potter and our resident bookworm Hermione Grang-ow!", Fred was momentarily cut off as he was hit with a stinging hex from said bookworm, who was sending them a smug look before tucking her wand away.

"What my brother was meant to say was, the brightest witch in Hogwarts Hermione Granger-", George amended for his brother, who had just finished rubbing his arm to get rid of the pain of the stinging from his left arm.

"But even though it is long overdue-"

"-welcome to Hogwarts.", they finished simultaneously and gesturing towards their surroundings in a welcoming manner.

"Sure thanks for tips.", Ace replied nervously. The twins then gave a mock salute before going back to their own group of friends further up the table, mostly consisting of Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan.

When the pair had left Ace looked at the pair opposite him, who were smirking at him.

"Do they always do that?

"Yes.", was the single reply given by both Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"But they are dependable for when you need something done that they agree with and what they said about the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins is true. You see when Cedric's name came out of the goblet it was a chance for Hufflepuff to gain some much needed fame in their house's name. Many events in the past have been achieved mostly by Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and even Slytherins, even if it was mostly dark stuff. The Triwizard Tournament was a way to come out of everyone shadows so to speak, so when both of the extra names came out of the goblet and Harry being in Gryffindor it really seemed like a slap to face. Intentional or not, they still aren't happy with both you and Harry. The Slytherins hate Harry because of the demise of their lord at supposedly his hands and they hate you, Ace, on principle because you are a muggle. People who they believe are on the same level as animals. There are a few who are indifferent but that's as close as you will get to having friends within that house.", Hermione finished lecturing.

Ace nodded at the useful information, though inwardly he was positively seething at the animal remark.

"Mr. Carter?", a stern voice behind stated, pulling Ace from his thoughts. Turning around Ace saw that it was McGonagall, who was looking indifferent at him and practically ignoring the bewildered looks from Harry and Hermione.

"Yes Professor McGonagall?"

"I believe that we must be making our way to your university to authorise your absence so that suspicion will not be aroused when you don't attend their classes."

Nodding in agreement, Ace quickly gave a goodbye to the Harry and Hermione.

"I'll see you in about two hours. Might be longer than that if the process is delayed so don't expect me to be back until its gone twelve.", Ace then stood up and walked alongside McGonagall out of the Great Hall and back to Ace's room.

"We should start making a move as well Harry. I believe we have Care of Magical Creatures now. No doubt Hagrid has something very dangerous lined up for us with those blast-ended skrewts. I know he means well but that doesn't change the fact that the creatures he brings in are dangerous...", Hermione rattled off with Harry walking next to her, though he wasn't listening to Hermione as his mind was more preoccupied with the thoughts of Ace and the problems he would be facing now.

'_I hope it goes as planned._', he mentally prayed.

Ace sneezed.

'_Someone must be talking about me._', he thought, taking a handkerchief from his trouser pocket and blowing his nose into it.

* * *

**Minutes later, Ace's room…**

"Are you ready Mr. Carter?", McGonagall questioned from outside of Ace's room. Her attire had changed drastically from earlier that morning, having just come from her own quarters. Now she wore normal secretary clothes that wouldn't stand out when she and Ace made their way to the university.

"Yes just coming out now.", was Ace's reply as the door to his room opened to reveal Ace in a different attire as well. He wore business clothes, minus the tie, and carried an umbrella with him in case it rained.

"Then let us be on our way.", McGonagall said, walking out to the Grand Staircase with Ace following close behind her. As the pair walked in silence they ignored the whispers that followed them about McGonagall's clothes. When they reached the grounds they continued to walk towards the gates though they didn't notice Hagrid's class noticing them, especially a certain Potter and Granger.

* * *

"I have never seen Professor McGonagall wear muggle clothes.", Harry said whilst trying to tend to the blast-ended skrewt that he and Hermione had paired up together to take care of.

"She only wears it when she has to introduce muggle-borns and muggle-raised witches and wizards to the magical world. In fact she wore those very clothes when she came to my house and told me I was a witch. It makes sense that she would wear it to their meeting with Ace's university.", Hermione stated indifferently, paying more attention to the skrewts than the pair of adults walking pass them and towards the gates to the school.

Harry looked at his, now best, friend in confusion at the tidbit of information. If that was the case why had Hagrid been sent to introduce him to the magical world? Granted he was famous but wouldn't that mean that maybe Dumbledore himself would have come or maybe a Ministry of Magic official. At the very least he could have sent Flitwick, who had been close friends with his mother since she was planning to become a charms mistress, if he wanted to send someone close to his parents. He, being a charms expert and ex-dueling champion, would have made sure he was safe and help keep him from being swamped by the crowds of fans, an example being the fiasco in the Leaky Cauldron in his first year, and Harry was pretty sure he could have fitted it into his schedule. McGonagall he could understand especially since she was the deputy headmistress and probably had more duties than Flitwick but Flitwick he was sure didn't have those.

"Huh? I didn't know that. I had Hagrid come and show me the magical world.", Harry said, causing Hermione to finally look away from the skrewt and focus her attention on him.

"But that's not a good choice to make. I mean Hagrid is one of the nicest people I have ever met but he doesn't know enough about the magical world to be the person to introduce people to magic. He probably left out a lot of things that are important for muggleborns and muggle-raised, assuming that you already knew about them.", she theorised.

"Yeah when he gave me my Hogwarts Express ticket he didn't tell me where the platform was or how to get on it. In fact if it wasn't for Mrs. Weasley shouting out 'muggle' at King's Cross I probably would've missed the train and then Snape would have had even more reason to insult me in our first year.", Harry remembered.

"Well lets finish our classes for today and then we'll see later where the gaps in your knowledge are.". Hermione decided. Harry nodded in agreement and the two then turned their attention back to the skrewt they were looking after.

A little ways away from them, Ron was glaring at Harry and Draco was doing the same to Ace as he was just walking out of sight behind the trees with McGonagall.

* * *

**University of Kent, Canterbury, minutes later… **

Ace groaned as he finished heaving his stomach contents into a nearby bin. A few minutes ago he and McGonagall had made their way out of the gates to Hogwarts. McGonagall had then offered him an arm and told him sternly to hold onto it tightly as she was going to use a form of teleportation, apparation if he recalled correctly. As soon as he had firm grip on her arm he felt her try to twist away from him and immediately a compression surrounded him. He felt his breath leave him temporarily, all of his organs and limbs felt like they were being squeezed through a very small tube that he obviously couldn't fit in and the world around turned black to him. When he could see again he didn't have time to spectate the area as his breakfast travelled back up his throat and he quickly ran to the nearest bin just in time to allow the regurgitated food to shoot out of his mouth.

A few seconds passed before he was able to control himself. There was still an ache in his stomach and throat and his mouth tasted disgusting but he was able to regain his bearings.

"You could have warned me about the jetlag.", he muttered sarcastically. Her response was a smug smirk.

"I forgot. After all I am not normally apparating with someone who is not aware of what it is.", was her unconvincing response.

'_Ha, ha, ha._', Ace thought, just as sarcastic mentally as his previous mutter was.

"Well I do believe we should get a move on and find the relevant person to arrange this gap year of yours.", McGonagall reminded Ace and gesturing towards the collection of buildings that Ace recognised as the university.

"Right.", he said, walking pass McGonagall and towards the campus. As they were walking along the worn pavement Ace noticed that most of the students were wearing rather odd clothing to him. They consisted of clothes he would have expected to see from the 1990s and he also noticed that the extension to the university library that was supposed to be in the middle of being constructed wasn't there anymore at all. That stopped Ace in his tracks, forgetting for a moment that McGonagall was even there, and made him look at his surroundings.

'_Not a single tablet or touchscreen enabled phone in sight._', he observed. Pulling out his own mobile phone he switched on the WiFi and sure enough after a full minute nothing registered.

'_No WiFi either._', Ace concluded, starting to become more nervous as the seconds ticked ominously away.

"Mr. Carter, why have you stopped?", McGonagall questioned the silent and still man. Ignoring the woman, Ace placed the mobile back into his saddle bag and turned towards the local store. Walking in, he paid close attention to the unfamiliar surroundings as he made his way to the newspaper aisle and picked up a Daily Mail. Ace quickly rummaged through his pockets and luckily found a one pound coin. When he paid for the newspaper he walked outside to meet an angry McGonagall.

"Mr. Carter, will you please explain your actions?", she asked.

"In a second. If this is what I think it is then we have bigger problems on our hands and arranging my gap year will be the least of our worries.", he replied before turning back to the newspaper. The headline only increased his worries.

_**American Eagle ATR-72 crash down at Gary, Indiana: 68 killed**_

Looking at the date of the newspaper, his fears were confirmed. The date read '1st November 1994'.

'_It's true I've not only been thrown across Britain but also thrown back in time._', Ace realised, much to his horror.

"Mr. Carter?", an impatient voice questioned. Remembering who had come with him, Ace quickly swiveled around to face the irritated woman.

"Professor McGonagall, it seems that this is more complicated than we first thought.", he explained vaguely and making McGonagall to now openly glare at him.

"How do you mean more complicated?", she asked sharply.

"Well according to this newspaper, the date is 1st November 1994 but the problem is that I was born in 1994. See where I'm coming from?", Ace asked the now shocked woman. Her shock was quickly erased though, having dealt with time travelling before, and she immediately started walking towards an empty alleyway, Ace following her closely.

"We'll need to talk to the headmaster about this.", she informed him. Ace agreed with her and the pair then apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hogwarts…**

"Hermione I'm telling you S.P.E.W will not catch on. Wizards are used to having house-elves doing their bidding and house-elves want to serve them. If all house-elves were in Dobby's position then I would agree with you but since they are not and don't want to be freed then I can't support this. So please Hermione stop doing this, it will only be seen as an insult to the house-elves.", Harry begged his best friend. The two were walking towards their Potions class in the dungeons and Harry had seen the new badges Hermione had made to help support her Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Honestly Hermione might mean well but at the moment she wasn't seeing the difference between human enslavement and house-elves, the main contradiction being that house-elves didn't want to be freed.

'_It seemed bad to me at first as well but after hearing that not all house-elves were in Dobby's position and that they wanted to serve wizards I decided to let them be as they wanted._', Harry thought wanting Hermione to realise that she was causing more problems unnecessarily.

So deep into their conversation the pair soon found themselves at the entrance to their Potions class.

"Well let's get this over with.", Harry sighed. Pushing the door open they saw that the rest of class was present with the exception of Snape, who wasn't in the classroom. When the two entered the classroom the eyes of everyone landed on them and instantly just under half of them started glaring at them with hatred whilst the rest turned back to face the front of class or returning to their own discussions with their friends. The most notable being Ron, who had glared at them before going back to talking with Seamus, and Draco, who was smiling smugly at them.

Harry wondered why Draco was looking at him like that however he then saw the reason for his smugness. Him and the majority of the Slytherins were wearing badges that changed from reading 'Support Cedric Diggory: The Real Hogwarts Champion' in luminous red letters to 'Potter Stinks!' in glowing green letters.

"See anything different Potter?", Draco taunted the raven. Righteous anger flowed through Harry's veins and, losing all sense of control, he pulled out his wand to hex the Slytherin.

Draco, having predicted this, pulled out his wand as well and both cast their respective hexes.

"_Engorgio Skullus!_"

"_Densaugeo!_"

Harry and Draco fell to the ground and dodged the spells as they sailed towards them. Instead the spells hit Hermione and Goyle, who were not fast enough to avoid them.

Goyle's head started increasing in size and Hermione's teeth started elongating to painful proportions.

Harry, after seeing his friend's new teeth, seethed at Draco and was about to send another hex at him but stopped when the door to the classroom opened banged open. Standing there in the doorway was Snape, looking strict.

"What is going on here?", he demanded. Seeing the extra features Hermione and Goyle had, Snape made his way to Goyle and examined him.

"Mr. Malfoy please escort Mr. Goyle to the Hospital Wing.", he said. Nodding, Draco helped Goyle out of the classroom.

"But sir what about Hermione?", Harry asked.

Snape briefly looked over to Hermione and her enlarged teeth. He then continued to walk towards the front of the class.

"I see no difference.", he stated uncaringly.

Tears gathered up in Hermione's eyes. Grabbing her bag she rushed out of the classroom and towards the Hospital Wing.

Harry glared at the Potions teacher before running out of the classroom as well to catch up with her, ignoring the call of '50 points from Gryffindor!' coming from Snape.

* * *

When Harry reached Hermione he saw that she was crying and immediately tried to comfort her.

"Why did he have to say that?", she sobbed.

"It's because he's a git Hermione.", Harry replied.

"B-But he's a teacher."

"Doesn't mean he isn't human. Besides if anyone should be sorry it's me. I let Malfoy get the better of me and you're in this situation as a result."

Hermione, despite having the large teeth, smiled at him.

"Oh Harry I don't blame you. With nearly half the school against you again and calling you a cheat it was to be expected. I just wished I had been fast enough to avoid the hex.", she said, the sobbing having died down.

When the pair made it to Hospital Wing and explained what had happened to Poppy Pomfrey, she was furious at Snape.

"That swine, intentionally ignoring a student who is in need of my help. I'll report him to the headmaster. Not that he would do anything.", Pomfrey ranted.

Opposite her sat Hermione on one of the beds and Harry standing next to her. Pomfrey took out her wand and started casting all kinds of charms on her.

"Will she be fine?", a concerned Harry asked.

"Of course she'll be fine. It might take a little while but she'll be as right as rain in about an hour.", Pomfrey assured him.

Harry was about to thank her but was cut off as the door to the Hospital Wing opened and in came Colin Creevey with his trademark camera.

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey but Harry's needed for the Weighing of the Wands ceremony.", he asked quietly.

"But what about Potions?", Harry asked the third year.

"Professor Snape says it's fine but he said that you would still need to do the homework he set everyone else.", Colin explained.

Harry mentally sighed.

'_Of course Snape would not only think points was sufficient punishment but also set us homework we wouldn't even know how to do._', he thought, irritated at man.

"Fine.", Harry relented. Picking up his school bag, Harry followed Colin out of the Hospital Wing and took them to another room full of people.

Most of the people there he recognised. Sitting together in a group were Fleur, Viktor and Cedric. Over in a corner were the Ministry officials, the headmasters and headmistress and Ollivander from Diagon Alley. Then in another corner was a blonde witch talking to a man with a camera.

"Ah, Harry welcome to the Weighing of Wands ceremony.", Ludo exclaimed happily. Instantly everyone's attention focused on Harry, who started to feel nervous at the look the blonde witch was sending him. Said woman stepped up and introduced herself.

"Rita Skeeter, writer for the Daily Prophet. You've probably heard of me.", she said with arrogance.

'_Oh I have heard of you alright._', Harry thought, recalling the article she had wrote on Mr. Weasley. The mistake of calling him Arnold instead of Arthur and insinuating that he was an idiot in the Quidditch World Cup Daily Prophet edition. It was obvious that he would have to watch out for her.

"Miss. Skeeter here is writing a small piece for the Prophet on the Triwizard Tournament.", Ludo informed him.

"Oh I wouldn't say 'small' but anyway let us get started with the interviews. Splendid let's start with the youngest.", Skeeter then proceeded to drag a very unwilling Harry to a broom cupboard.

"Ah, now this is cosy.", Skeeter said.

"It's a broom cupboard.", Harry retorted dryly as he stood opposite her.

Ignoring his comment Skeeter pulled out some parchment and a special looking quill. The quill sprang to life and stood waiting to write.

"So Harry, what persuaded you to join this very dangerous tournament?"

"I wasn't persuaded."

"Oh so you were set on entering straight away, how daring. Now what do you think your parents would think of you? Proud or concerned?"

"Um."

"Disappointed maybe, but what about the fact that you're a 13 year old boy?"

"14."

For the next couple of minutes the questions kept being fired at Harry, whose reply would either be ignored or manipulated to mean something else. It wasn't until Dumbledore surprised them by opening the doors did Harry let a sigh of relief out.

"Ah, Miss. Skeeter how wonderful to see you."

"You too Professor Dumbledore. I take it you read my previous article on you?", Skeeter replied. Dumbledore looking as cheery as ever simply nodded his head.

"Yes and I must say it was very…interesting. But now I am afraid Harry is needed for ceremony", Dumbledore explained.

"Very well.", Skeeter said, feigning cheeriness but her eyes showed her displeasure at the interruption the headmaster had done.

Seeing that he could leave Harry left the broom cupboard and was met with the sight of everyone else gathering around as Ludo started to speak.

"Now ladies and gents. Mr. Ollivander here will be examining your wands and making sure that they are in perfect working order. Miss. Delecour if you would be the first please."

Fleur elegantly pulled out her wand and handed it to a curious Ollivander, who looked the wand over a few times.

"Hm, rosewood, nine and a half inches along with…"

Ollivander's eyes flickered briefly to the girl.

"…A veela hair as the core if I'm not mistaken.", Ollivander observed, looking over towards the girl more clearly.

"Oui, zhe veela 'air is from my granzmozher.", Fleur informed him.

Smiling at the information Ollivander continued his observation.

"And very inflexible as well but given the very volatile nature of the core it has to be. This wand is perfect for you Miss. Delecour and is in very good condition itself."

"Merci.", Fleur thanked the man as he handed her wand back. She then walked back to Madam Maxime whilst tucking the wand back into its holster. Madam Maxime herself looked at her student with pride evident on her face.

"I vill go next.", Viktor declared in a no argument tone. He walked stiffly up to Ollivander before handing over his own wand.

Ollivnder did the same thing he did to Fleur's and ran his fingers softly over the wand.

"A Gregorovitch wand. I remember his make rather well. He made them sturdier than most but it made them more reliable and durable. Made especially for dueling. Ten and a quarter inches, hornbeam wood and with a dragon hearstring for a core. Very nice as well.", Ollivander stated before giving Viktor his wand back. Not even bothering to thank the man, Viktor abruptly turned and marched back to a proud Karkaroff.

Cedric then took a step forward and gave Ollivander his wand.

"A wand of my own creation. Oh now I remember you Cedric Diggory, last time I saw you was when you were just starting Hogwarts. Took quite a long time to find a wand that suited you my dear boy but then again the wand chooses the wizard. Now let us see if you have been taking care of it.", Ollivander told Cedric in a light and hearty scolding tone. Cedric just smiled sheepishly.

"Twelve and a quarter inches, ashwood and with a hair from a unicorn's tail as the core. Pleasantly springy and extremely suited for charms. Also have you recently polished this wand Mr. Diggory?", Ollivander questioned.

"Yes, polished it last night.", Cedric said proudly.

Harry had to hold in a snigger at the implication of Cedric's statement as he was pretty sure that it would be met with disapproval from the rest of the people in the room.

"Good, this wand is also in fine condition.", Ollivander declared before handing Cedric's wand.

Seeing as the rest of the champions had gone, Harry quietly walked to Ollivander and gave him his phoenix tail feather wand.

"Ah Mr. Potter I remember your first visit to my shop quite clearly. A lot of disasters were made when looking for your wand but now let me see how much this wand has changed since then.", Ollivander said cryptically and taking the wand from Harry's hand.

"Eleven inches, holly and with a phoenix tail feather core. In very nice condition as with the others and more supple. I dare say that this wand represents the saying 'Jack of all trades but master of none'.", Ollivander said giving a grateful Harry his wand back.

'_Thank Merlin he didn't talk about Voldemort's wand and my wand holding the same core of the same phoenix._', Harry mentally thanked.

"I believe that that is the end of the ceremony people. Now there will be no more important events for the tournament until after the First Task. So people I say we all take out leave for the day.", Barty announced. Everyone agreed and started to make their way towards the door, Skeeter sending smug looks at Harry.

Just as everyone reached the doors they were slammed open and in the doorway now stood a shaking McGonagall. Behind her Ace stood nervously as he saw the large number of people looking at them in confusion.

"Minerva what happened? I thought the meeting with Mr. Carter's university would go well.", Dumbledore comforted McGonagall as he made his way to the front of the crowd.

"It seems that Mr. Carter wasn't only transported from Canterbury.", McGonagall managed to say to her superior.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow before urging her to continue. The others were wondering what was going on, though Skeeter had her quill out again and was using it to take down what McGonagall was talking about.

"And?", Dumbledore asked his near hysterical deputy.

"It appears that Ace was also brought back in time.", McGonagall breathed out.

As the information started to register in their minds they all looked towards Ace only to see him confirm her statement.

"It's true. When we arrived at the university the students were wearing clothes I was sure they wouldn't normally wear. Also there was a renovation of the university library going on when I was there and then when we walked passed it I noticed it was no longer there. After purchasing a newspaper I found out that the date was 1994. The year I was in was 2013, nineteen years in the future.", Ace said nervously.

Many eyes widened at the information, even Skeeter's quill had stopped briefly before it continued writing down everything that was being said.

Harry was looking at Ace as the man looked on the verge of fainting and was extremely pale and sweaty. He could slightly relate to it since he and Hermione had used the time-turner to save Sirius but then again they had only gone back a few hours and not whole years.

'_Ace._', Harry thought sadly. As if hearing him Ace turned his eyes to meet his. For a moment the pair stared at each other both seemingly lost in their own world. Ace gave Harry a small reassuring smile and Harry found himself smiling in return.

"Right well I believe we should take this to my office. Barty, Ludo may I beseech you to inform the Ministry of this new turnabout?", Dumbledore asked the Ministry officials.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore. Minister Fudge would want to hear of this.", Barty said as he and Ludo hurried their way out of the room towards the school grounds.

Dumbledore then turned to Skeeter.

"I am afraid I must ask you to leave as well Miss. Skeeter."

"Ah no worries Professor Dumbledore I have everything I need already.", Skeeter replied vaguely. As she and her cameraman walked passed everyone the cameraman took a picture of Ace before hurrying to catch up with Skeeter.

Ace blinked as the white flash temporarily blinded him. When it was gone he saw the man holding the camera running after the smirking blonde woman.

'_What the hell?_', he thought.

"The champions, except for Mr. Carter, are dismissed and should not be needed again until the First Task. Garrick it was nice seeing you again and I hope we can talk again later.", Dumbledore announced.

"Sure Albus I would be delighted. Well I bid you all goodbye. It was nice to see you again McGonagall, even if it was for a short time, and I am sorry that we have to meet only briefly like this Mr. Carter.", Ollivander said apologetically.

"No worries Mr…", Ace trailed off.

"Ollivander, Garrick Ollivander. I craft wands that most new witches and wizards buy.", Ollivander introduced.

Ace held out a hand and Ollivander accepted it, both smiling. When the pair finished shaking hands Ollivander said goodbye again and then made his way pass them and out towards the grounds as well to apparate to his shop in Diagon Alley.

'_Nice chap._', Ace thought as Ollivander left them.

It was then that the champions started to make their way out of the room as well. When Harry walked passed Ace, their eyes made contact again and for a good three or four seconds they kept that eye contact until Harry had to look in front of him as he made his way to the Great Hall.

'_Damn-it why am I feeling all funny when I see him?_', Harry thought, embarrassed at the interaction between him and Ace. Just why was he attracted to him?

Ace though still kept his eyes on Harry as the boy walked out of the room. His thoughts were similar to Harry's.

'_What's happening? Why is it I want to be in his presence so badly? I haven't even known him for more than twenty-four hours._', Ace thought.

When Harry was finally out of sight, Ace turned his attention to the head teachers who were talking amongst themselves.

"Will both you Igor and Olympe be okay if I was to handle this issue so that you may attend to other needs that require your attention.", Dumbledore offered.

"Oui, zat will be fine wizh me.", Maxime said.

"I can also allow vhis.", Karkaroff agreed.

The two then nodded in farewell before walking out of the room, Karkaroff scoffing as he went pass Ace.

Ace's intense gaze didn't leave Karkaroff until the man was out of sight.

'_I don't like him. He seems to have the same opinions as those that insulted me when I first landed here._', Ace thought suspiciously.

Now there was only Ace, Dumbledore and McGonagall in the room. Dumbledore rubbed his head as he tried to make sense of the situation. It was going to complicate his plans if these things kept coming up and interrupting them. Having Ace here already made things difficult but the fact that Ace came from the future only made it worse. What knowledge did this muggle possess? Did he already know about magic and was lying about not knowing? Did the Death Eaters win or did the Light win?

'_So many questions with no answers._', he thought. Regaining his composure quickly, Dumbledore returned to his grandfather attitude.

"I believe we should retire to my office and we can discuss this in more detail.", Dumbledore decided with others agreeing with him.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's office…**

"So it would seem that Mr. Carter here is also a time traveler.", Dumbledore ended with a chuckle. He slipped a lemon drop into his mouth and proceeded to suck on the sweet as he watched Ace and McGonagall standing opposite him. They were both slightly nervous about the new situation with McGonagall being less so between the two.

"Yes it would seem that the Goblet of Fire transported Ace from a time where he would be ready to face the tasks in the tournament so that he would have a fair chance at completing them.", McGonagall informed him.

Ace stared at the ground as the information started to sink in. So he was in the past, in a so-called wizarding world and in a tournament that would kill him automatically if he refused to compete okay he got that.

'_Now I just have to worry about not changing anything in the past unintentionally._', he summarised mentally. He had heard of the possibilities of paradoxes and the butterfly effect. It was something he really didn't want to encounter.

"Well at least now we don't have to worry about your university looking for you Mr. Carter.", Dumbledore said joked to the man sitting opposite him.

Ace nodded but was not looking at the headmaster. He was following the conversation but he was also trying to think of how he would get back to his own time.

"It would seem that the only way to get back to your own time would be to wait until the Triwizard Tournament finished. The goblet should see then that the magical contract between it and you would be completed and that it must then send you back to your original time. By the way what time was it that you were brought from?", Dumbledore asked Ace.

"16th June 2013.", Ace answered.

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement. It was then that Fawkes made his presence known. Flapping his wings for a second, the phoenix then flew across the room gracefully before situating himself onto Ace's shoulder and giving the side of his head a light nuzzle.

Ace jumped initially at the phoenix's action but soon started to pet the bird as it gave a trill in pleasure at the hand stroking his feathers.

"It would seem that Fawkes has found another friend. He usually only allows me or Harry to touch him but if he allows you to touch him then he considers you a friend as well.", Dumbledore said in slight awe.

Ace didn't answer but instead continued to stroke Fawkes until he was able to stop himself from worrying so much. Doing so would lead to bad choices and he definitely didn't need to be making those at this moment.

"Is there any way for me to get in contact with the muggle world?", Ace inquired of the headmaster.

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought as he tried to remember if there was someone who could get Ace in contact with the muggle world, even if he himself didn't see the reason why. He snapped his fingers in delight as the answer came to him.

"Ah of course there is someone in the muggle world who we liaise with. I believe at the moment he is called 'John Major'.", Dumbledore recalled.

Ace's breath hitched as he remembered the name easily. The man who they were going to put him in contact with was the Prime Minister. It seemed so absurd that Ace was almost convinced that this was a joke. However he caught himself as he remembered that many of these magically-raised people were completely oblivious to the muggle world and therefore didn't realise how important the title was.

"When will I be able to talk to him?", he finally managed to get out, though his anticipation was seen on his face and in his voice.

"Hm, I would say tomorrow at about 5pm. Minerva would you be able to accompany Ace to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow so that he could use the floo to reach Mr. Major's office?", Dumbledore asked McGonagall pleasantly.

"Of course Albus.", McGonagall replied.

"Well then I do believe that we should get a move on as I am sure everyone is just about to have dinner and before that we have Ace's Sorting that needs to be taken care of.", Dumbledore said.

The two opposite him nodded before he stood up. Fawkes gave Ace one more look before flying back over to his perch next to the headmaster's chair. Before they walked out, Dumbledore went and picked up the Sorting Hat. When the trio left the office Dumbledore turned to Ace.

"Also Mr. Carter, the Sorting is usually done with students in school uniform could you then please go up and change into something more appropriate?"

Ace nodded and then left them to head back to his room, leaving only McGonagall and Dumbledore in the corridor.

"Minerva, would please take the Sorting Hat and get the stool we use for the Sorting? I need to announce to everybody of the Sorting about to take place.", Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly Albus.", McGonagall replied before she walked off to complete her task.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Great Hall…**

Harry stared at the table in front of him, not really paying attention to those around him. He was still trying to get around the fact that Ace had been pulled back in time by nineteen years. Glancing around the hall Harry noticed Viktor, Fleur and Cedric talking vigorously to their friends.

'_No doubt telling them about Ace being a time traveler._', he thought gloomily. He knew it wasn't good to have people talk about you behind your back having had experience due to his fame or because of the students being suspicious of him being the heir of Slytherin in his second year.

"Harry are you alright?", Hermione asked her best friend next to her.

Harry blinked before it registered that Hermione was talking to him. He then looked at Hermione before replying to her.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well during the Weigh of the Wands, Professor McGonagall and Ace burst into the room looking nervous. Then Professor McGonagall told us that Ace had been not only pulled across Britain but also through time by about nineteen years.", Harry reluctantly told his friend.

Said friend gasped in shock as the new information was presented to her. It seemed impossible and even the knowledge currently available on time travelling said that people could only travel back by about five hours safely.

"What do you mean he came from the future?", Seamus asked the two.

Startled at the new voice, Harry and Hermione quickly looked at their surroundings and noticed that all those in their immediate area were close paying attention to their conversation.

"Guys you really shouldn't eavesdrop on our conversation.", Hermione scolded them.

Seamus shrugged in response.

"Well you two weren't really being quiet about it.", he replied, the majority of the others nodding in agreement.

"Yeah so what do you mean by saying he is from the future?", Neville this time asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other briefly before both sighed and proceeded to repeat what Harry had said about Ace's time travelling. By the end of the conversation many were staring at them in shock as well.

"Wow.", Neville muttered in awe.

Seamus nodded in agreement.

"Aye, nineteen years into the future. I wonder what the world is like then.", he wondered.

It was then that the doors to the Great Hall opened and in stepped Dumbledore. The hall instantly quietened down as the headmaster made his way down the centre and to the staff table. As Dumbledore walked down the hall the only sounds being made were those whispering and the steps Dumbledore took. When he reached the staff table, he stood up to the podium and begun his announcement.

"Ladies and gents as I said yesterday Mr. Carter would need to be sorted into a house to confirm his place at Hogwarts. The Sorting will now commence. Minerva will you please begin.", Dumbledore announced. He then walked around the staff table and took his usual seat in the throne-like chair.

McGonagall then strolled into the hall through the door behind the staff table, Sorting Hat and stool in hand. She placed the stool in front of the podium and turned to face the rest of the student body.

"Will Ace Carter please present himself for Sorting.", she said loudly.

A few seconds passed before the Great Hall doors opened again. This time though it revealed Ace wearing a different attire than before.

On top he wore a black blazer, the two buttons on the front being down up, and a white long sleeved shirt underneath. He also had a black tie on with the addition of a pattern of three stripes running diagonally across, the stripes being coloured red, yellow and then red again.

'_Gryffindor colours?_', everyone mentally asked, but didn't voice it as he took in the rest of Ace's attire. On the rest of him, Ace wore black trousers with a black belt, black lace up shoes and dark grey socks. In addition to all of this he had a red shield with a yellow chevron, black and yellow roses stitched onto the left side of the blazer. He also had his saddle bag swung over his shoulder.

'_All in all, he looks to be in a school uniform._', Harry observed.

"Something wrong?", Ace asked as he noticed the odd looks he was getting from the rest of the students.

"Just what do you think you are wearing Mr. Carter?", McGonagall demanded angrily from the man.

"My old school uniform Professor McGonagall.", Ace replied in an indifferent tone.

"Last I was informed you were supposed to be dressed in a Hogwarts uniform.", McGonagall recalled darkly.

"Well whoever informed you was wrong. There was a set of robes laid out for me along with a note, but it only told me that I should dress in school uniform the same as Dumbledore only told me to get dressed in uniform. What it didn't say was that I should wear the Hogwarts uniform and it definitely didn't say I couldn't wear my own.", Ace threw back at the stern elder.

"But it is tradition for the witches and wizards of this school to wear the Hogwarts uniform. Also why do have the Gryffindor colours on your clothes when you haven't been sorted yet?", she countered harshly, thinking that Ace had no comeback. She was then surprised when said man casted a smirk at her.

"And there is your answer for your first question. Tell me Professor McGonagall, am I a witch or wizard?", Ace rhetorically asked. McGonagall's mouth opened and closed as she tried to come up with an answer.

"You see Professor, that there is the clinch. I am not a wizard or a witch so why should I wear a uniform that is made for them to wear?... I will not wear something and pretend to be what is supposed to wear it. I am not magical so I will not try and pretend to be one. I am a muggle so I want everyone here to be aware of that.", Ace announced, with a bit of passion Harry noted down inwardly.

The overall effect was that the students who were grumbling about tradition were now showing supporting looks. It was obvious to them that to make a muggle wear a wizard or witch's uniform was probably more of a breach of tradition than them not wearing it.

'_He's very cunning. If it wasn't for the threat of the Slytherins hurting him in some way he would most surely be put into that house._', Harry and Hermione thought simultaneously.

"B-But what about the Gryffindor colours?", McGonagall demanded again, though stuttering a bit at the beginning.

"The Gryffindor colours as you put it are represented by the colours red and gold. Now tell me Professor, since when have those two colours come under a patent? Those colours are free for anyone to use as they wish. Just because they represent a house here doesn't mean the school has the right to stop other people from using them as well. My old secondary school use these colours to help represent them, that is why I have those colours.", Ace answered back, rebuking any argument McGonagall had.

His choice of actions however had a different outcome than before. This time all the muggleborn and muggle-raised specifically were nodding in agreement, whilst those who had been magically-raised were scowling as their pride in their house had been insulted, even if it was only indirectly.

Without any more prompting Ace sat down on the stool and a deathly silent McGonagall lowered the hat down slowly until it rested a top his head, though it didn't slip down in front of his eyes.

'_Hmm, a very different mind here. Hard working, fair-minded and loyal to those close to him. An ideal Hufflepuff here, but there is also cunning for Slytherin, wit for Ravenclaw and bravery and courage for Gryffindor._', a voice said dryly in his head. Ace tensed at the voice's presence and was half tempted to throw the damn thing off, though he suppressed that thought when he guessed it was the Sorting Hat.

'_I take you are the Sorting Hat?_', he mentally asked, earning himself a chuckle from the voice.

'_Yes you are quite correct there Mr. Carter. Now don't worry about me spreading any of your secrets, I have been forbidden from sharing them from the founders._', Ace let out a mental sigh of relief when he heard the reassurance.

'_Good, now I believe you have a house to sort me into._'

'_True, true, from your memories and attributes I would immediately have said Hufflepuff. Mind you, you do possess traits that would suit all the houses here, however since you are more likely to be hurt in either Hufflepuff or Slytherin those two houses are out. That leaves either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Since you seek knowledge for a different purpose and not for knowledge itself, better be..._'

"Gryffindor!", the Sorting Hat shouted at the end. The applause that followed was rather small. No whistles or shouts of victory, just a bit of clapping from each house, not that Ace really expected it. Walking towards the Gryffindor table Ace sat down at an empty seat opposite Harry and Hermione. Before anyone could speak Dumbledore stood up, drawing their attention to him.

"Excellent! Now I believe we have a dinner to be digging into.", he announced. He clapped his hands and once again the tables were filled with food though this time it was more dinner related.

Ace noted that again the food was rather fatty so he decided to eat lightly and vowed again to visit a Tesco or Sainsbury to get some more healthy food.

"Something wrong Ace?", Harry asked from across the table. He had seen Ace's expression and remembered that it was the same expression he had on at breakfast earlier. Said man looked over at Harry and smiled at him.

"Not necessarily. What I am a little worried about is the number of fatty foods here. I mean there isn't a single fruit here and there is hardly any vegetables here. Having a lot of the food here is not healthy in the long run.", Ace replied.

"What's wrong with Hogwarts food?", Ron demanded, furious that someone would criticise his beloved food.

"It's not the food itself but more like the amount you're eating. You're eating it all the time and that builds up the cholesterol in your arteries. This then leads to a higher blood pressure and eventually you'll suffer from heart problems.", Ace clarified, though Ron and a good number of others didn't understand.

"You're going to need to explain it in more detail before they'll understand you.", Hermione said, causing Ace to sigh as he began to explain.

"Okay, you know what veins are right?", their response was nod.

"Good. Well first off arteries and veins are similar to each other. When you breathe in, the air is transferred to your blood. That blood is then shot through the arteries at high pressures towards your muscles and organs where the air is then transferred again to the limbs and organs to make the energy that makes them work. The blood is then sent along the veins back to where you breathe in and are given some more air. The cycle then repeats itself over and over again. Now by eating all of this food here you are taking in a substance called cholesterol. This cholesterol then lines the inside of your arteries and makes the pressure increase. This puts a lot of strain on the heart and if not kept in check will cause heart problems or even heart failures. Do you understand this?", Ace finished questioningly.

All those who were paying attention nodded and then started to take in smaller portions of food. A few of the magically-raised who had heard him though scoffed at the explanation and promptly ignored it, believing that Ace was lying in order to seem superior to them witches and wizards. Ace though wasn't paying attention to them and instead started focusing on his own meal.

The rest of dinner proceeded on mostly in silence as people were busy eating rather than talking. Throughout this time Harry and Ace traded small glances at each other when the other wasn't looking, blushing when their eyes met accidently from time to time. Eventually dinner finished and everyone started to make their way to their common rooms.

Both Ace and Harry left the hall at the same time and for the most part they walked up the Grand Staircase together until they reached the corridor to Ace's room. The two stood opposite each other both not making eye contact.

"So see you tomorrow then?", Ace asked awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah.", Harry stuttered out.

Ace stared at the boy in front of him for a good solid minute before turning and walking down the corridor to his room, leaving Harry to stare after him.

'_What is wrong with me?_', he thought before heading to the Gryffindor common room. Harry walked to the common room absentmindedly and did the same from the common room to the dormitories. All the while he couldn't get Ace's face out of his head.

"Hey Potter.", a voice called out from behind him.

Turning around Harry saw that it was Ron looking at him emotionlessly.

"Yes?"

"There's a letter for you at the Owlery. It's most probably from Snuffles.", Ron said swapping Sirius's name for his code name.

"Thanks?", Harry asked uncertainly.

Ron gave a 'humph' before shoving pass Harry and getting into bed, pulling the drapes of his bed closed in the process.

Raising an eyebrow at the second youngest Weasley behavior, Harry shrugged it off and got changed before going to bed himself, his dreams consisting of Ace rather than nightmares.


End file.
